izombieeefandomcom-20200214-history
Blaine McDonough
Blaine McDonough, alias Blaine DeBeers, is a character in The CW's iZombie. He first appears in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by starring cast member David Anders. History Boat Party He attended the same party as Olivia Moore which turned into a "zombie feeding frenzie" offering a new designer drug called "Utopium". He was the one who scratched Liv, thereby turning her into a Zombie. Post-Zombie Blaine notices that people are looking for him when he sees a sketch of himself. So he shows up at the morgue and confronts Liv about why she was looking for him. They both exchange information and experiences on being zombies and he lets Ravi run tests on him. He convinces her to bring him brains from the morgue to him but never gets them when he's spotted with dealers. Blaine later seduces a woman and turns her into a zombie after sleeping together, he shows up the next morning with a brain and an offer for 25 thousand dollars a month in exchange for him getting her the brains she needs. Blaine shows up at the morgue and walks in on Liv eating a brain. He compliments her on that she looks hot eating a brain. She says he shouldn’t be there and she says he shouldn't be there. He says she missed their brain date and she says she had to cancel and has to get out of work. He asks about her bone saw and asks what she would do to get into a skull without her tools. He says the rock is the best thing he’s found. Liv says he made her this and she doesn’t trust him. She says she thinks he’s the same drug dealing knob who groped her on the boat. That night, Jerome is out looking for his friend Eddie and Blaine is there. He says he just saw him. He says he’s at a house party and offers to walk him over. Blaine asks if anyone is waiting on him and he says no then walks off with the zombie drug dealer. Blaine is in bed next to Jackie, the cougar he recently turned zombie. Answering his booty call doesn't make the brains he provides her any cheaper, and she's also spending a ton of time trying to avoid the pale, sunken-eyed look of the other zombies with some salon pampering. She has her people provide the same for Blaine, making him look a bit more alive. Later, Blaine heads to a restaurant, where he has a couple of big muscleheads working for him. He gives them a list of deliveries and sends them away while he's being served a tray of brain food. While waiting to make a delivery, Blaine's meatheads are upset that their lives have been upset by becoming zombies. They want to go into business for themselves, taking away Blaine's monopoly in providing brains to other zombies. They plan to steal Blaine's delivery list for a list of clients. Back at the restaurant, Blaine welcomes the two meatheads back and then shoots them in the head after revealing he knows their secret. He goes into a freezer and pulls out another pair of frozen zombies, saying that he buys in bulk. Later, Blaine calls Jackie, telling her that he's sending her "something special on the house" that will "make her feel like a teenager again." He and his new muscle are prepping the body of Jerome, the kid from Major's shelter. At the restaurant, Blaine get a call from Jackie; she tells him her delivery never came. He offers to bring her something, but she declines. Later, Clive shows up to ask him if he's seen a kid in a picture; it's the delivery boy who Jackie killed, who turned out to be the body mauled by the bear postmortem. He shows him a photo, which Blaine says he doesn't recognize but asks Clive to leave for the other employees because his restaurant was one of the only places the kid could have gotten the food in his stomach. Before he leaves, there's a loud bang in the back and Clive is suspicious of Blaine. Blaine offers to give him a tour of the place, trying to lure him to the back room, but Liv calls with a lead. Blaine heads to Jackie's, ringing her bell, which she had told him was broken when she tried to discourage him coming by to see her. Blaine tells her that today a cop had come by looking for information about his dead delivery boy, and then kills Jackie with an electric screwdriver he'd brought "to fix the bell." In a warehouse, Blaine meets with Clive's superior officer, who doesn't want to play ball anymore. He's also annoyed that Blaine didn't give him a heads up about Liv. Blaine tells him to shut up and listen. Blaine is giving his latest henchmen (including the Candyman) a lecture on Kurt Cobain before he jumps into a meeting with a high powered zombie of his own making who wants better brains. Astronaut brains to be exact, instead of junkie kids, for more fulfilling visions. This is where the zombie 1% begins to ask themselves: what would you eat if you were a zombie with an unlimited budget? Later at light, Lowell visits Blaine and they have a BBQ. Unknowingly, Lowell was planning to assassinate him. Liv was on the roof opposite the apartment with a sniper. Lowell makes a move by stabbing Blaine in the arm. Blaine grabbed his gun and shot Lowell in the head, killing him. Blaine chats up Suzuki who is picking up his food. Blaine says he wondered if he hurt Suzuki’s feelings. He says he’s past of it. Then he says they found Liz cradling Lowell when they found him and says they were dating and he wonders if Liv knew about Lowell’s plan to skewer Blaine. He says she seemed to buy it when they said it was suicide. Blaine says he prefers his information fresh. Suzuki asks what Blaine has going on but he won’t tell him. The news comments that astronaut Alvin York is missing. Guess Blaine kidnapped him. He later shows up at the morgue. Liv walks in. He says he’s checking on the cure progress. Ravi says he thinks Max Rager may share some clues. Ravi says they should try it and sends Liv to get a couple out of the fridge. She goes to the fridge and sees a bunch of poison. She pours Blaine a glass and he says he ordinarily takes it from the can. He says after you and offers her the glass. She says Liv to the Max and gulps some down. Blaine then drinks and asks what happens next. Blaine asks if he’s still alive and Ravi says as much as he was. Blaine says he misses the occasional rush of adrenaline before you died. He says he needs them focused on a cure and she asks if Ravi told him about Scott E. She says he was a Utopian dealer who went off the deep end and wonders if she knew him. He says he came by to play chess with him. She asks if Scott told him about the boat party video. He says it never came up and he wishes it had. He asks if she wants the number of a spray tan guy but she says she’s not a self hating zombie. Ravi asks if she considered all the poison. She says she couldn’t be sure what poison would do to a zombie. Later, Blaine and Julien get out of the car. They head upstairs with gas cans. Julien breaks a window to get in. Julien says he can smell the weed. They pour gasoline around then hear a noise. Blaine goes to look. He sees an open window and says the wind must have blown it over. He says they should burn it to destroy a video hidden there. Just before getting back into the car, Major gets into the trunk and they head back to the restaurant. At Meat Cute, Blaine has the guys packing up astronaut brain for the platinum clients. He’s charging $200k each. A guy runs in and tells Blaine all the orders from his car were stolen. Blaine stabs the guy in the neck and he goes down. He tells him to get up because they have work to do. He does. Major shows up to Meat Cute dressed as a meat inspector. He takes pics of the exits and checks the meat temperature. Blaine is there and says there’s only one health inspection per year and they had theirs two months ago. Major says it’s now twice a year and says if he doesn’t like it, he can call Tina at district. Blaine takes him to the back. Later, Blaine reads a news story about the missing astronaut. His flunkie comes back and says he still can’t find the astro brains. Blaine says he doesn’t need this with the health inspector coming back. Julien is intrigued by the description of the inspector’s good looks but Blaine says to get back to work. Julien tells Blaine he has something to show him – he’s got Major strung up and says it’s the guy who’s been snooping around. Julien says he’s the guy who took their astronaut brains. The door bell chimes and Blaine goes to see who’s out front. It’s Liv’s brother there to ask about a job. He asks if he can just leave the application. Blaine asks about his emergency contact. He asks if that’s the same Olivia that works at the morgue. Blaine says he has a great position for him and asks when he can start. Blaine takes a call from a complaining customer. Julien can’t find the astronaut brains and Julien says Major worked at a shelter where he took some kids from. They go back to interrogate Major some more. They’ve got him in the cooler and he’s shivering. Major tells him to kiss his ass. Blaine leaves him in there to think. Later, Blaine goes back to the fridge to talk to a shivering Major. Blaine says he did some research to find out how long he could be in the chill before parts start falling apart. Blaine says the Nazis did some horrible experiments. Blaine says he found out he can keep him there for quite a while. Major asks why he’s doing it and Blaine says daddy issues. Blaine comes to check on Major. He says he has to pee and Blaine says to go right ahead. He brings Major some hot soup which he sips down. Major spits something out and sees he was eating a piece of brain. He vomits. Blaine says eating brains doesn’t make you a monster, it takes more effort. The lady from Meat Cute tells Blaine there’s a text on Major’s phone. It says she tested the brains and they’re monkey brains. Blaine says – I’ll be damned. She gets a call from Major’s phone and it’s Blaine. She asks why he has the phone and asks him not to hurt Major. He says to bring him the monkey brains and he won’t hurt him. Blaine says if she doesn’t, he’ll cut Major’s head open and eat him. Then Blaine says Major was willing to freeze rather than rat her out. Liv meets Blaine who has Julien get a guy out of the car. He’s in a hoodie and she can’t really see him. Blaine says it was a pleasure and drives away. Liv runs over and sees it’s some other guy who’s about Major’s size and build. But Blaine and Julien are already gone. Back at the meat joint, Major kills his way out of there. Blaine shows up. stabs him in the chest. He tells Major – look what you did. He turns off the machinery and says he can have a slow and agonizing death. Blaine says he hopes it hurts. Blaine turns off the music and Liv is there and shoots him. She says he killed Major. Blaine says let’s talk and says he’s the only one who knows all the zombies in Seattle. She says he murdered Lowell. Blaine says he feeds Seattle’s zombies and if he stops feeding them, the zombie apocalypse will begin. He says everyone she loves will be a zombie or zombie food. Major calls her name and she says they have to stop the bleeding. He says he told her there were zombies and she didn’t believe him. Blaine is there and says he doesn’t know and smiles. Blaine says he’s about to go out with some irony and says his own beloved is one of them. Blaine says her hair, eyes and complexion are not style choices. Major asks if she is and she says please. Blaine says what a waste and for what. He says he’s got friends in high places and tomorrow’s headline will be – crackpot shoots up butcher shop. She stabs him with the cure and says mazel tov. She says now he can’t make more. She says to let him know if he survives since he’s their guinea pig. Later, Blaine gets stitched up by a veterinarian while he gleefully eats a burrito. Human Again Blaine is now a funeral director. There’s a ceremony to honor Lt Suzuki posthumously. They give the medal to his widow and talk about his heroism that saved lives when he fought off drug dealers. Liv goes to see Blaine. Blaine says she inspired him to invest in a funeral home so he could find brains more easily for his clients. He eats chocolate in front of her and torments her by enjoying it. He asks why she’s still on Team Z and says morale is low and the uniforms suck. He asks if she digs being a hero then mocks her. He calls her a crime-solving zombie and a credit to her species. She says it’s not by choice. He asks why she can’t make more cure and offers her a tour of his funeral home. Blaine asks her about the night she shot him and why Major isn’t among the listed dead and says he was sure the guy was a goner. He says Major must be a zombie and says to tell him he owes him a million bucks. Liv asks him about the tainted Utopium to make more cure. He asks why he would help her. He says he’s gone legit and is no longer a criminal. She says his cure may not be permanent. She tells him about the dead rat from test batch one and says he’s test batch two and he may be on borrowed time. A guy comes in and says the shipment just arrived. Blaine says he’ll ask around and she says ask like his life depends on it. Liv says she doesn’t buy that he’s gone straight but he says he’s changed, hand to God. She walks out. Blaine goes downstairs to meet his guys and they have brought a coffin full of the Utopium and he says he’s going to rule Seattle with this pile of pure, uncut drugs. Blaine shows up to talk to the guy who cut the Utopium the night of the boat party, Don E. He says he knows who cut it, but he didn’t do it. Blaine talks to a woman about unrealized potential. He talks to Speedy about his potential. He tells him they always wanted more from life. Speedy says Mr Boss won’t like them moving in on his Utopium trade. Blaine says they’re going to undercut Mr Boss and it will be too late before he knows it. Blaine asks if Speedy got new sales guys and he says he got the rick kid types he wanted. Blaine says he wants Speedy running the show and doesn’t want anyone to even know about his involvement. Blaine still wants the guy who cut the tainted Utopium and tells Don E to find it. Then he reveals to Don E the reality of the zombie and Don E is horrified. Later, Blaine takes a call from Speedy who is distraught. He says the guy tortured all four dealers and killed them – hacked them up. He says he knows that they gave him up. Blaine tells him to lay low and says he’s got him. Blaine breaks the phone and continues his manicure. Blaine later leaves the funeral home after a makeup touch up. He’s made himself up to look zombie-esque. He goes to see a DA, Floyd Baracus, about Mr Boss and says he wants him to declare Boss public enemy number one. Floyd says no one cares about Mr Boss then says the dead drug dealers are an issue then shows him these kids are from good families and that’s going to matter to registered voters and says you can’t kill off rich white kids. He says he needs cash and Blaine says he’ll get paid in brains. Floyd reminds him how many people are on Boss’s payroll. Blaine insists. Blaine next goes to see Angus, his father, who he turned into a zombie. He tells Angus he’s there for money and he tells him to live within his means then asks what he’s up to. He says Blaine is always looking for the easy way out and the least effort. Blaine reminds him that he sent his dad to a nuthouse and took over his company. Angus reminds him the strings he pulled to get him into Wharton and Blaine couldn’t make it one semester. He mocks Blaine openly. Blaine tells him he will take his entire company from him and send him out with a cardboard box with a few paperclips. He says he’ll stick him in the same hell hole where he stuck his beloved grandpa. He throws his dad’s checkbook at him and says make it out for a half million. Blaine talks to Chief about how two rich customer have gone missing. The mute drug dealer says two isn’t that much but Blaine says it’s $50k a month. Done E comes in and says he found Gabriel – the utopium cutter. Gabriel is at a church preaching and talks about how he tried every drug in the book and says the most powerful drug you can take is love and you get it from Jesus. He welcomes Blaine, Don E and Chief. They beat up Gabriel for not talking. He says he’s out of the drug life for good. Blaine says they want his utopium formula but he says no. He tells Chief to knock him out and he does. Don E and Chief talk about Jesus rising from the dead and Don E says Jesus was not a zombie. He says Jesus didn’t eat other people. They have Gabriel stuff in a coffin. He refuses to tell them the utopium recipe. Blaine tells Chief to do his thing and he scratches his cheek. They close him back in and Blaine says they’ll have a fresh angry zombie soon. They screw the lid shut. He then goes and talks to Peyton about Mr. Boss and the utopium trade. He says he imports it from Hong King hidden in scrap copper through port 18. He says he will tell lots more if he gets immunity from crimes he will admit to. He gives Peyton a huge map of the whole Boss organization. Peyton tells him to tell the press that it was her savvy interrogation that got him to talk. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Zombie Sense:' A side effect of the cure that results in raised blood pressure and hair to stand on end. Former Powers * Pseudo-Immortality: Being trapped in a paradox between life and death, Blaine does not belong to both and thereby unfettered with the limitations of either (i.e. fatality). *'"Zombie Mode":' When in danger or in the midst of a violent confrontation, Blaine's zombie characteristics fully surface, causing his eyes to turn into those of a zombie and allowing him to perform incredible feats. **'Enhanced Strength/Agility': When in "full blown zombie mode", Blaine's physical strength and speed are enhanced. Weaknesses Former Weaknesses *'Hunger for Brains:' Since he is a zombie, he must feed on brains at least once a month to keep his humanity and survive, otherwise he becomes "dumber" and more like a proper zombie. *'Adrenaline:' A zombies abilities are triggered by adrenaline. Making it hard to control and hard to hide. Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?" *"The Exterminator" *"Liv and Let Clive" *"Virtual Reality Bites" *"Dead Air" *"Patriot Brains" *"Astroburger" *"Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat" *"Blaine's World" Season 2 *"Grumpy Old Liv" *"Zombie Bro" *"Even Cowgirls get the Black and Blues" *"Love & Basketball" *"Max Wager" *"Abra Cadaver" *"The Hurt Stalker" *"Cape Town" Trivia Character Notes * The one who transforms Liv into a zombie. * He is the first human zombie to be cured. * Suggested "raging out" as the term for what Liv calls "full-on zombie mode" in Episode 2. * Told Liv he gets his brains by grave-robbing, which was a lie, as he really got his brains from abducting street kids and killing them. His operation was destroyed in the Season 1 finale by Major. * Blaine has been compared to the Buffy: The Vampire slayer anti-hero Spike, as both were ruthless villains and killers when they first appeared in the show. Interestingly, David Anders (Blaine's actor) got some hair care tips from the man who played Spike, James Marsters, who counseled Anders on how to make peroxide bearable. References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Zombies Category:Humans Category:Starring Characters